fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Do Shapeshifters Dream Of Electric Sheep?/transcript
PROLOGUE Boston Late Night - Bar & Grill (sitting and "people-watching" other patrons) PETER: So? What else did you come up with? And you can't say 'pirate' again. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Definitely a banker. (referring to a nearby couple) PETER: A banker? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Mm-hmm. PETER: Persian Kid Rock? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. His long hair is just his link to his individuality. I think they work together. PETER: Well, she's wearing her sexiest little black dress, so somewhere deep inside of her, she was hoping this dinner was about something else. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Not work. But she was wrong. PETER: Yes, she was. That, however, is truly impressive. (looks at another couple) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah, he's a little short for her, I'll grant you that. PETER: But not when you stand him on his money. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Careful. Your con man's showing. PETER: (gut laughs) I think I just understand transactional needs. Each party has something the other party wants. She gets security, he gets her. We all draw our moral lines in the sand. And unless you can put yourself in another man's shoes, I don't think you can really judge their situations. (looks back at the couple) But look at the body language. They haven't slept together yet. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No? PETER: (heavy personal subtext) You can always tell when a relationship's about to take that next step. I had a really nice time tonight. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Me too. PETER: But unfortunately, if I don't get home, Walter's going to start wondering where I am. And then he'll probably start calling the emergency rooms. Shall we? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. PETER: (to the wait staff as they walk to the receiving area) Thanks. Have a good night. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh, could you give me a moment? PETER: Yeah, of course. I'll be outside. (Bolivia heads to the restroom and takes a long, contemplative stare into the mirror) Brookline, MA - Juice Bar LEMONADE VENDORS: Hi, Senator Van Horn. (as the Senator pulls his luxury sedan over to the side of a quiet residential street, and lowers his window) SENATOR VAN HORN: Hi, girls. You know, I've been looking for some lemonade all day. You know where I can find some? LEMONADE VENDOR #1: We're selling lemonade. SENATOR VAN HORN: (demonstrative and child-friendly attitude) You are? Well, perfect! Missus Van Horn has me running all over town. I am parched. Oh, that looks delicious. (takes cup) How much? LEMONADE VENDOR #2: One dollar. SENATOR VAN HORN: One dollar? LEMONADE VENDOR #1: We made it ourselves. SENATOR VAN HORN: (questions the bargain pricing) Well, I don't know. (sips) You know, this just might be the best lemonade I have ever had. I'll see you, okay? LEMONADE VENDORS: Bye. SENATOR VAN HORN: Bye. (drives off after leaving a very generous tip) LEMONADE VENDORS: Wait! You forgot your change! (The politician drives away from his charmed constituents, checks to see them in his rearview mirror and is distracted as a heavy truck broadsides him in the nearby intersection) Local Hospital - Assassinating Van Horn (as emergency medical personnel rush the badly damaged politician to treatment) EMT: Victim is unresponsive. Possible head injury. NURSE: I don't feel a pulse, Doctor. Charge D-fib? DOCTOR #1: Not yet. NURSE: But he has no pulse. DOCTOR #1: Then why is he still breathing? (later, after friends and colleagues of the politician have started to gather at the hospital) BROYLES: Patricia. PATRICIA VAN HORN: Oh, Phillip. BROYLES: I heard on the news. I got here as fast as I could. How is he? PATRICIA VAN HORN: I don't know. They won't tell me anything. BROYLES: (flashes his badge at the duty desk) I want information on James Van Horn. (Thomas Newton saunters through the halls and towards emergency services) DOCTOR: Prep for intubation and alert the O.R. NURSE #1: O.R. is standing by. DOCTOR: Get me a CBC and tox screen. What's his B-P? NURSE #2: I'm not getting anything. He has no pressure. DOCTOR: Start C-P-R. What the hell is going on with this guy? THOMAS NEWTON: (walks into the room) Stand aside, please. DOCTOR: You can't be in here. (shot by Newton) BROYLES: (hears multiple gunshots) Stay here. (to Patricia) (Newton rolls Van Horn into the hall on the gurney) SECURITY MAN #1: Stop right there! (challenges Newton and is shot) SECURITY MAN #2: Freeze! (challenges Newton and is shot) BROYLES: F-B-I... Drop your weapon! (Newton turns, fires, misses. Broyles fires and hits Newton. Newton grabs a female hostage for protection) THOMAS NEWTON: You, come here! (to Broyles) I will kill her! Drop your weapon! Do it! BROYLES: (as Newton shoots the Senator in the face) No! (Newton continues firing, releases the hostage, enters a stairwell and jumps several floors to escape. Broyles approaches Van Horn. the politician has the mechanical eye of a shape-shifting soldier from the parallel universe) ACT I Massive Dynamic - Walter 1 Oh 1 (walking the corridor to retrieve Walter) PETER: You can't seriously expect me to believe that you are okay with this. NINA: Well, William's last wish was that your father take over this company, my personal feelings are not at issue. PETER: With a basement lab in Harvard, Walter was able to open a wormhole into another dimension that essentially shredded all the laws of science. I can't wait to see what he's capable of doing with a multi-billion dollar corporation. NINA: Your father made some regrettable choices in the past, but his brilliance is undeniable. It was that intellect that William Bell believed in. And frankly, so do I. PETER: It's not his intellect I'm concerned about. (briefing a room full of corporate scientists on his personal philosophy and outlook) WALTER: So beautiful, It is absolutely breathtaking. Somewhere between pudding and foie gras. And why do I bring this up? You, with the red hair. SCIENTIST: It's black. WALTER: I see red. Answer the question. SCIENTIST: I'm really not sure why we're talking about brain physiology. WALTER: Dear God. How can you be so limited? When William Bell created this company, he knew one thing to be true. Brain and the mind are capable of so much. Don't you see that the brain is consciousness, hmm? The mind is god! There are no limits, except for those that we impose on ourselves. Open your eyes. Open, open. Inspiration is everywhere. Do you know how lucky you are to play in this sandbox? My heart is racing. God! Is anyone else hot in here? (starts to remove clothing) NINA: Uh, sorry to interrupt. WALTER: Oh, Peter, you're just in time for the good-- PETER: Time to put your pants back on, Walter. We've got a case. We have to go. WALTER: Of course. I'll just get my things. NINA: He's a bit unorthodox. PETER: He's also trippin' his brains out right now. You know that, right? NINA: Mm. Hospital Crime Scene - Aftermath BROYLES: Van Horn was admitted at fourteen hundred hours. Newton came in fifteen minutes later and went on a shooting spree. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (security footage action) Look at that. It's like he's got no fear. BROYLES: Clearly, Van Horn was an operative of Newton's. We can only assume Newton knew Van Horn's identity as a shape-shifter would be revealed after he was injured in the crash. PETER: So Newton came here to retrieve him. BROYLES: And when he couldn't, he shut him up. WALTER: (to Bolivia) Oh, in the right light, your hair looks like strands of lemon diamonds. PETER: He self-medicated this morning. WALTER: Don't worry. I do some of my finest work self-medicated. BROYLES: Good, because not only was James Van Horn a sitting U.S. Senator with top level clearance, he was a good man. I want to know how long ago he was replaced by a shape-shifter and for what purpose. I want a full accounting of every committee he sat on, every classified briefing he had. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay. Well, I'll make sure that his office is locked down. PETER: Broyles, if they can get to a sitting Senator, the whole government could be compromised. BROYLES: I know. I'm gonna call Dan Gilmore at the CDC and arrange blood tests for everyone on The Hill. Doctor Bishop? WALTER: Mm-hmm? BROYLES: Examine the body, see what you can find. WALTER: Of course. I think I'll go examine the body and see what I can find. FBI AGENT: So is it a machine? WALTER: No. Where can I purchase some candy buttons? Those little candies attached to rolls of paper. Do they still make those? FBI AGENT: I wouldn't know. I try not to eat sugar. So if it's not a machine, it's human? WALTER: (asks for tool) Nerve hook. To answer your question, it is neither -- and both. Part machine, part organic. A shape-shifter. Such an inspired creation. Frankly, I'm a little envious that Belly thought of it before I did. PETER: (joins the dissection) How's it going in here? WALTER: You'll be happy to know that having something to focus on is calming the vividness of my hallucinations. PETER: I think I'll probably be able to take it from here, Agent. FBI AGENT: Thank you. PETER: So, Walter. WALTER: I'm glad she's gone. Very negative energy. PETER: It seems pretty specific, don't you think, Walter? One shot, right through the eye? WALTER: That's a good question. Assuming that Newton shot the shape-shifter to incapacitate him, perhaps this is the location of some sort of power source. PETER: So assuming that you're right, Do you think we could fix it? WALTER: Fix him? We could try. Bold Action - Questioning Newton THOMAS NEWTON: (answers phone from forested area) Yes? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What were you thinking? THOMAS NEWTON: Van Horn was in a car accident. He was a liability. I had to act quickly. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay. What did he know? THOMAS NEWTON: He was a senior operative. He knew everything. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Did he know about me? THOMAS NEWTON: Of course. Who do you think provided the information on Olivia Dunham and the Fringe team? Don't worry. He's been disabled. Or as you people call it, he's dead. He can't talk, and data recovery's impossible. Your cover's safe, for now. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What do you mean, my cover is safe for now? THOMAS NEWTON: I don't know what your mission is, Bolivia, and you've made it very clear that it's none of my concern. Whatever it is, I imagine it requires you to gain Peter Bishop's complete trust. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What makes you think that I don't already have it? THOMAS NEWTON: Well, maybe it's because I'm looking in from the outside, but I'm willing to wager that somewhere, deep inside his brain, Peter Bishop senses that something is not quite right with you, that something has changed, that you're not his Olivia. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay, you need to remember who you're talking to. THOMAS NEWTON: You're in over your head. You're not fully committed to this task, and because of that, you will fail. (hangs-up) Hospital Dissection - Venue Change WALTER: Did you know, in the nineteenth century, hat makers used mercury to flatten the fur on hat brims? Sadly, the mercury caused significant brain damage. Hence, where Lewis Carroll got the term''Mad Hatter''. PETER: Thank you, Walter. That will be very helpful next time I'm on Jeopardy. WALTER: Eh! I can't animate this shape-shifter. Not here. Perhaps if we moved the body back to my lab -- PETER: Sure, I'll have the body transferred back to Harvard right away. WALTER: No. My other lab. The equipment of Massive Dynamic is state of the art. PETER: Okay. I'll call Nina right now. WALTER: Uh-oh. I think I might be peaking again. Peter, perhaps Chamomile Tea would help. PETER: (as the shapeshifters left hand starts to twitch) Whoa, stop, stop. What'd you just do, Walter? WALTER: I must have triggered something. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (joins the duo) So how's it going in here? WALTER: Agent Dunham, good news. It seems this tin can is still kicking. ACT II Massive Dynamic - Memory Stimulation ASTRID: Agent Astrid Farnsworth. I'm here to see Doctor Bishop. FLOOR SECURITY: I've got an "Astro" Farnsworth. ASTRID: That's me, mm-hmm. (delivers storage box to Walter, watches the dissection continue as probes are inserted) You know, the old me would have been really disgusted by that. WALTER: Eh, finally. Did you get everything on the list? ASTRID: I don't even want to know. WALTER: Which one are you referring to? ASTRID: Both. WALTER: Ha. Did you get the candy buttons? ASTRID: Yeah, do you really think that he's-- WALTER: They're for me. ASTRID: Okay. Now, do you mind telling me what all this stuff is for? WALTER: We're making a treasure map. Somewhere inside this creature is a data storage unit, And now that he's alive, I'm going to find it. Using those items as visual stimuli, we are going to map its neural pathways--well, what we would think of as its brain. ASTRID: And what are we hoping to find? WALTER: Its memories, Astrid. Everything it knows. Who it was working for. If there were others. You look shocked. ASTRID: You just called me Astrid. You never get my name right. WALTER: Must be the LSD. Senator's Office - Enemy Intel SENATOR'S AIDE: These are Senator Van Horn's Homeland Security briefings, going back three years. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Great. Thank you. (to Peter) You know, I can handle this, If you want to go check on Walter and see how he's doing. PETER: Astrid must be there by now. If they've learned anything, I'm sure they'll call. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: The Senator made requests for classified intelligence twenty-nine times last month. PETER: There's nothing here. (searches desk area) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, if he's like the other shape-shifters, He's gonna be careful. He's not gonna leave anything here that would tell us he wasn't the Senator. PETER: Except for one thing. He didn't know that today was the day he was gonna die. Unless he had someone come in here and clean up after him, there's got to be something. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (looks at ringing cell phone. to Peter) It's Rachel. I should take this. PETER: Tell her I said hi. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Heh. (walks to the hallway and answers call from Newton) Hey, Rache, what's up? THOMAS NEWTON: Do you know it's customary to leave one message, and the caller will get back to you? Not thirty. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: He's alive. Van Horn is alive. THOMAS NEWTON: That's impossible. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You underestimated them. He's on the Twenty-Third Floor of Massive Dynamic. Doctor Bishop's working on him now. THOMAS NEWTON: I'll take care of it. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You had better. PETER: Hey, I think I found something. (jimmies open lock box) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What is it? PETER: (removes images and files from the box) It's you. You... and me... and Walter-- all of us. Every case we ever worked on. He knew everything. Duffy Residence - New Assignment LISA DUFFY: (tending to her fussy eater during family dinner) You want to pretend the train's going into the station? NATE DUFFY: (proud whine) I'm seven and a half, Mom. RAY DUFFY: (proud defender) You forget you're dealing with a very mature young man here. (knock on the front door) Ah, I'll tell them we don't want any. (to Nate) Come on, asparagus, it's great. And it'll make your pee smell funny. Real funny. THOMAS NEWTON: (after Ray opens the door and looses his smile) Hello, Ray. I have an assignment for you. (hands file over on Van Horn) The body's in the lab on the Twenty-Third Floor. RAY DUFFY: You expect me to break into Massive Dynamic? THOMAS NEWTON: Oh, you don't have to. Just shift into a new body assigned to you still, someone with clearance. It shouldn't be a problem. Is it? RAY DUFFY: No. I'm just surprised. I haven't seen you in five years. THOMAS NEWTON: Oh, you know, that's the way it works. After this mission, you'll take a new identity. And Ray? No traces left behind. Nothing that can expose us. Understood? RAY DUFFY: (disheartened) I'll contact you when it's done. THOMAS NEWTON: Good. Massive Dynamic - Back From D.C. (Broyles, Bolivia and Peter enter Massive Dynamic through the security checkpoint) BROYLES: I've got Bureau Agents stationed throughout the building, and an NYPD security detail has set up a perimeter. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: So what makes you think that Newton would try to recover the shape-shifter? BROYLES: I'd rather be wrong than sorry. WALTER: (exits the elevator and approaches. to Broyles. trying to get his attention) Good, I heard you were back. PETER: Hold on a second, Walter, hold on. According to the files in Van Horn's office, he's been collecting intel on us for the last two years, which suggests when he was shifted. BROYLES: Besides Newton, anything about other shape-shifters? Anything that would tell us who they're working with, how they get their orders? PETER: No. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: So did you find anything in D.C.? BROYLES: We ran blood tests on every person who works on The Hill. Everyone checks out. PETER: What about the DoD and FBI? The shape-shifters could have infiltrated their ranks too. BROYLES: We're testing everyone with a level four classification or above. PETER: No, we've got to go wider. Van Horn can't be the only mole. There's just no way-- WALTER: Maybe we should just ask him. BROYLES: What? WALTER: That's what I've been trying to say. If you want to know who the shape-shifter's been working with, I think we should just ask him. Massive Dynamic - Enlisting Patricia BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Is it even possible that there's recoverable data left in Van Horn? ASTRID: Walter thinks so. We've been trying various techniques to locate it. At first, we did not have very much luck. With everyday objects, the shape-shifters only had a minimal reaction. But then we tried something more personal. WALTER: Watch the monitors closely. Here's what happens when I show it a toy car. No neural activity. But when I show a photograph of the Senator's wife... BROYLES: So those areas are where the data is? ASTRID: No, we haven't found any data storage. WALTER: Not yet, we haven't, but I believe we can continue to revive the neural pathways by playing upon this emotional tie. PETER: I'm not following, Walter. It's a machine. WALTER: Yes, and to succeed in its mission, it needed to play the role of a spouse. And pretending to have an emotional connection caused a real one to form. The ability to process complex emotions is built into the machine's operating system. We just needed a stronger trigger to find the data. We need to use Van Horn's wife. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, I don't think we can ask that of a civilian, Walter. I mean, not to mention the security clearance it would require. WALTER: It's the only way. PETER: Broyles, I know she's a friend of yours, but if we could get at that data-- BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I don't think it's a good idea. Imagine the panic if she talks to the press. BROYLES: I've known Patricia Van Horn for most of my adult life. Her character's beyond question. If she's willing to help us, I'm willing to trust her. ACT III Duffy Residence - Monster Sighting RAY DUFFY: Hey, buddy, what are you still doing up? NATE DUFFY: I didn't sound the monster alarm, but I think he's here. RAY DUFFY: Where? NATE DUFFY: Under the bed. RAY DUFFY: You know... sometimes... monsters aren't all that bad. Sometimes... if you get to spend some time with them, they can be very surprising. They can be, um, incredibly sweet and pure and capable of great, great love. And then, one of them might actually become your very, very best friend. NATE DUFFY: But you're my best friend. RAY DUFFY: Yeah, that's right. NATE DUFFY: Are you going to work? RAY DUFFY: Yeah. NATE DUFFY: Come check on me when you get back? RAY DUFFY: I will. Massive Dynamic - Salvaging Data BROYLES: Patricia, this is Agent Olivia Dunham and Peter Bishop. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hello. PETER: Hi. PATRICIA VAN HORN: Hello. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I'm, uh, I'm sorry. I know that what we're asking you to do Is difficult. PATRICIA VAN HORN: Frankly, it all seems a bit beyond comprehension. Last week was our granddaughter's first birthday. You should have seen the way Jim held her in his arms. He was so happy. And now, the thought that he was really this thing. BROYLES: Patricia, if this is too much for you. PATRICIA VAN HORN: No. I want to be here. I want to know who did this to my husband. PETER: Well, that's what we're hoping to find out too. BROYLES: You ready? PATRICIA VAN HORN: I'm ready. Hi, James. It's me, Patricia. Can you hear me? Is -- is that what you want? WALTER: Oh, it's perfect. But if you could please talk to him and not at him. PATRICIA VAN HORN: Okay. It's quiet in the house without you. I finished the curtains. I can't sleep. It's just something to do. WALTER: No, no, no, this is not good. Um... maybe if you could touch him. Um, perhaps a gentle caress or tickle. BROYLES: Excuse me? WALTER: Uh, I'm just suggesting possible ways-- PATRICIA VAN HORN: No, it--it's okay. I understand. Jim... the kids have been asking for you. Grayson called yesterday. ASTRID: Neural activity is rising. PATRICIA VAN HORN: Lucy said her first word. "shoes." WALTER: It's working. We're close. PATRICIA VAN HORN: I've been thinking of all the years we had. I know it wasn't always easy. I'm sorry I didn't know... you were gone. I - I don't know how I didn't know. You would have known. I-I know you would have. ASTRID: Walter, the lower base of his spine. WALTER: No, something's wrong. It doesn't make any sense. PATRICIA VAN HORN: I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I - I'm so sor-- VAN HORN CORPSE: 11, 10, 12, Whitefield. 11, 13, 16, Beaufain. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Walter, what's happening? WALTER: I don't know. VAN HORN CORPSE: 11, 17, Essex. ASTRID: It could be cipher text, like a code, maybe. PETER: No, he's on a loop. VAN HORN CORPSE: 11, 13... PATRICIA VAN HORN: Stop it! BROYLES: That's enough! BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What was that? WALTER: I don't know. Maybe we triggered a corrupted file, A mishmash of discarded data. PATRICIA VAN HORN: No. I know what that was. Next month was our anniversary. The Beaufain, the Whitefield, the Essex, they're all hotels. We were leaving November tenth. BROYLES: We're done here. Let me take you home. PATRICIA VAN HORN: Did it help? Did you find what you were looking for? BROYLES: You've done more than enough. WALTER: It's no use. PETER: There has to be a way to salvage more data. WALTER: The shape-shifter's system's too badly damaged. Any data in there is likely lost. (Bolivia reads text message from Unknown - "Get Out. ETA 15 minutes." WALTER: One thing I do know for sure, I am no longer high. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Walter, why don't we take a break and get something to eat? WALTER: I don't have an appetite. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, maybe just a change of scenery might clear your head, make you feel better. WALTER: I suppose so. Massive Dynamic - Cafeteria' saurus ASTRID: Walter, I thought you said you weren't hungry? WALTER: I'm eating for comfort. To think what I put that poor woman through, and the most activity we saw occurred in the shape-shifter's ass. ASTRID: It was his lower spine, Walter. Look, animal cookies. You love these. WALTER: (cranky) No, Belly loved them. I occasionally eat them to honor him, that is all. ASTRID: Walter, I'm just trying to cheer you up. WALTER: Thank you. Belly always thought that dinosaur cookies would have been a better idea. Velociraptor, mm! Dilophosaurus, yum! ASTRID: You know, I was more of a stegosaurus fan myself. WALTER: That was Belly's favorite too. The funny thing about stegosaurus... ASTRID: Walter? Walter, what just happened? WALTER: I'll be right back. Oh, don't eat my pudding. ASTRID: Okay. Elevator Ride - Going Up WALTER: Did you know that the stegosaurus had a brain in its ass? Why didn't I think of it? The stegosaurus has a massive cluster of nerves above the rump, the sacral ganglion. Evolutionary leap. Separating short-term memory from long-term memory. Belly, you ingenious son of a bitch. (Walter chatters in front of the police officer that joined him on his elevator trip back to the lab. Officer Ray Duffy remains silent as he removes his shape changing device) ACT IV Close Encounter - Shapeshifting Kind FLOOR SECURITY: (as the new boss exits the elevator) Doctor Bishop, go right ahead. WALTER: Thank you. FLOOR SECURITY: (to the uniformed officer that saunters off of the elevator seconds later) You're not authorized to be up here. Police are strictly working the lobby. Sir. PETER: (sitting in the cafeteria. thinking aloud) Patricia Van Horn was living with a shape-shifter for two years. She must have noticed something different. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, shape-shifters are good at their job, you know? PETER: I've been thinking about it. Maybe she did notice, and she just made excuses for herself not to have to deal with it. (reflective) Or she came up with ways to explain it to herself. Kind of like I've been doing with you. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: With me? PETER: Yeah. (smiles with his eyes) With all the little differences ever since you got back from the other side. And you did tell me that your experiences on the other side changed you, but since you got back, it's like... it's like you're a completely different person. You seem less burdened. You're more patient with Walter. Don't get me wrong, I like it. The change is good. But... it's different. ASTRID: Hey. (joins the table with her food. sits) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hey. PETER: Hey. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Where's Walter? ASTRID: I don't know. He said he'd be right back. WALTER: (after flipping the disabled Van Horn on his side. cuts to remove the memory chip. hears footsteps and assumes) Astrid, I need you to adjust that light. RAY DUFFY: (pointing his pistol at the back of Walter’s head) Step away from him. WALTER: (turns and is startled) Oh, oh! RAY DUFFY: Stay right there. Don't move. WALTER: It was in his spine. I was right. RAY DUFFY: Yeah, you were right. (just as Walter stabs him with a large amputation scalpel. turns and strikes Walter powerfully. sends Walter flying head first into a metal crossbeam) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (tapping at the elevator call button) Look, he's probably just gone to the restroom or something. PETER: No, he left his pudding. (not jokingly) Something must be wrong. RAY DUFFY: (bumping the team as he exits the elevator for the lobby doors) Excuse me. PETER: (as the doors close) Hey! That cop, it must have been him. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay, you look for Walter, I'll go after the shape-shifter. (leaves the elevator in not so swift pursuit) PETER: (exits the elevator onto Walter’s floor and finds the security man down. rushes to the main lab) Walter? Walter! Walter. (revives the senior scientist with a few soft slaps to the cheek) Walter, look at me. Hey, Walter? Walter! WALTER: Hey son? The stegosaurus, Peter. It has two brains. That's what they were after. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (joins the Bishops as Walter recovers) I, uh, I couldn't find him. So is he alright? PETER: He took a pretty bad knock on the head. WALTER: I'll be fine. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (calls on cell phone) Uh, this is Dunham. We're on Floor Twenty-Three. I need the EMTs here now, please. WALTER: Listen to me. There was someone here. PETER: We know, Walter. There was a shape-shifter here. WALTER: And they took what we were after. They took the data out of Van Horn. ASTRID: (runs into the lab concerned) Walter? Walter, oh, my gawd! WALTER: What? ASTRID: Walter, are you okay? WALTER: Under the circumstances, I'm fine. I could have been killed. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (as Peter starts to type at a nearby workstation) What are you doing? PETER: The security cameras. If we can I.D. the shape-shifter, maybe we can catch him before he changes bodies. Oh, come on. (when he is denied security access) WALTER: Peter. (steps-in and gains access with his biometric thumbprint) Ownership has its privileges. Duffy Residence - Family Aspirations THOMAS NEWTON: (as he agent returns home and parks in the driveway) You didn't shift. RAY DUFFY: I didn't have to. I got it. (hands-over the memory device) THOMAS NEWTON: Don't worry about them. I took care of it. We're clean. RAY DUFFY: (angered) Why did you do that? THOMAS NEWTON: I didn't. I couldn't understand your hesitation. I saw it, but I didn't understand it. I do now. It's -- it's them, isn't it? RAY DUFFY: I got the disk. I found a way... THOMAS NEWTON: ...and now it's time for you to move on. RAY DUFFY: No. This is my life... THOMAS NEWTON: ... and now you'll have another life, just like you had another one before. This is simply a way station for you. A stop along the way. It's what we do. It's what we're made for. (calm, but concerned he is losing an asset) RAY DUFFY: No, no, no. (genuinely attached to the family of the officer he murdered) It means so much to me and I've come to mean so much to them. How can you ask me to give them up? THOMAS NEWTON: Well, I suppose I can't. (turns away, turns back and shoots Ray in the forehead) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (arrives at Duffy's with Peter just as Newton is stuffing Duffy into the trunk of his car) Keep your hands where I can see them! (fires wildly as Newton races off) Car Chase - Apprehending Newton (after a lengthy chase through the wet streets and light evening traffic, Newton swerves in a tunnel and rolls his vehicle. Bolivia approaches the wreck with her pistol drawn) PETER: (to drivers nearby) Get back in your car! (on cell phone) I need to reach Agent Broyles. It's urgent. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (opens the door and revives the motionless spy) Newton. Newton, where is it? PETER: (shouting from nearby) Is he alive? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (quietly to Newton) Where is it? (loudly to Peter) He's breathing. Yeah. PETER: Does he have the disk? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (after she removes it from his pocket) I can't find it, but, uh, we can search properly when I get him into custody. (looks her co-conspirator in the eye and silently agree that Plan B is now in effect) PETER: Alright. ACT V Federal Detention - Bolivia's Challenge THOMAS NEWTON: (sitting on a bunk, he looks up after his leader opens the viewing slit in the heavy door) Is the Van Horn disk secure? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: It is. (places a small metallic wafer in the pass-through) THOMAS NEWTON: (approaches. picks up the wafer and studies it) You're gonna have a very difficult time without me, you know? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, there are plenty of machines here. (sardonically) I can befriend a vacuum cleaner. THOMAS NEWTON: You're very good at that. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: At what? THOMAS NEWTON: (confident she lacks the ruthlessness and moral aversion to accomplish their mission) At continuing to try to convince yourself that you don't care. But you do care, don't you? Every night when your head hits the pillow, in the last moments before you go to sleep, your emotions betray you, and you question your ability to pull this off. Words like, integrity, self-respect - they haunt you. They form a line that you're unwilling to cross and that will lead to your undoing. But I suppose that's not my problem anymore. (she slams the slide shut and marches from the area. time to prove him wrong) BARTENDER: Here you go. (to Peter, as he receives a late night text invitation to Dunham's apartment - she needs to talk) (Newton sits in his cell, studies the wafer again and dutifully swallows it) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (answers the knock at her door after putting on her game face) I lied to you. PETER: About what? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (with a provocative smile, she tugs him through the door by the lapels... confident that she will cross any line she has to in order to accomplish her mission) Uh... I don't want to talk. (the lust train backs into a nearby wall and lips collide in a romantic embrace) (Newton convulses to the floor in his holding cell... permanently disabled as he becomes motionless in a pool of his own mercurial fluids) (Dunham's boudoir becomes the hub of romantic activity as clothing is shed and colleagues get horizontal) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes